Kindred
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Not all of the Khalai escaped Amon's taint unmarred...


**Kindred**

Selendis shivered as she entered the lowest level of the Sanctum.

It wasn't just the low temperature that got to her, it was the lack of light, natural or otherwise. Down here, in the depths of the obsidian structure, there was no touch from the Golden Orb of Day, or Saalok's gentle glow at night. Even the artificial lighting provided her with little nourishment. And now, months later, she still felt the need to run her fingers along her appendages, feeling for her psychic gestalt when there was none to be found. On the surface of Aiur, the silence was deafening. Down here, it was maddening.

Still, she had to see them with her own eyes. Eyes that shone the colour of the sky that was beyond her reach. Eyes that met the green glow of Apostle Iden, a Nerazim. He rose from the shadows of the guard station, like an omhara emerging from its cave.

"Executor."

She would have liked to compare herself to the bengalaas, but instead, she felt like a kwah-kai – small and insignificant.

"Apostle."

The Nerazim nodded to two centurions that were at either side of the door that led to the lowest level. In silence, they took up their positions, one in front of her, the other behind. The gave Iden a glance.

"My protection?" she asked wryly.

"You doubt their capabilities?"

"No, but…" She trailed off. "It matters not. Lead on."

Iden's eyes flashed in…what, Selendis wondered? Amusement? Contempt? The Nerazim were less demonstrative than the Khalai, and to top it off, now, she had to converse with their fellow kindreds in a manner little better than animals, sending out words across the telepathic spectrum. Words that any could hear. Words that she did not speak, as Iden led them on.

She shivered once more, as the darkness engulfed her. She was the tallest out of all the protoss present, but felt small, down here in the gloom. She had to put her trust in Iden – not a prospect that she relished, but nonetheless, she had walked this path. She would tread it to its end, and behold them with her own eyes.

"There isn't much light down here," she said.

Iden glanced at her. "You object?"

"I would have thought they would desire light."

"And your kindred have it on the upper levels," the apostle murmured.

Selendis narrowed her eyes – 'your kindred.' Even now, the divide remained. Not that it was a divide she didn't experience herself, but still, she had seen the Khalai within the Sanctum. Most of them had come from the Golden Armada, but "most" did not encompass "all." All were here, in this place of solitude, as they sought to rediscover themselves, bereft of the Khala's light. Protoss from all the kindreds sought to aid them, but as Selendis had learnt, not all of the Firstborn had the fortitude to be severed from their birthright, and march on. Again, she reached for her appendages, remembering the moment where her psi-blade had separated them from her body. Remembering how, for a moment, she had known the Khala again, as Amon had been removed. Remembering the light in Artanis's eyes, before she plunged herself into darkness.

Darkness she had escaped from, while others hadn't. And not least of all, _them_. The ones here, in the darkness. Removed from the Firstborn, guarded by centurions and their ilk.

"How did you become an apostle?" she asked Iden.

He glanced back at her. "How did I become a healer?"

"Yes, how."

He chuckled. "I became an apostle because I wanted to." He turned his gaze back to the corridor.

"That's it?"

"I can give you the details if you like, Executor, but that is a tale I have little inclination to share. Unless, of course, you tell me how you became Templar."

Selendis stiffened. "I did not _become_ , Templar. I was born as one."

"Of course. So you have no story to tell me. You are what you are, and you remain Templar even as other options open themselves."

"Do you suggest I take them?" Selendis clenched a fist again.

"I do not make suggestions to those above my station, Executor. I merely state that I am an apostle by choice, while you are Templar by birth. How and why we walk the paths we do is a tale I'm sure we could share, but not walk together." He rounded a corner. "We're here."

Selendis stopped. The corridor looked like all the others – long, dark, foreboding. She looked at Iden. "This is where they are?"

"In these cells, yes. We found that without fail, they would try to harm one another if paired."

"And if released back into the Daelaam…"

"Would give us yet another enemy to fight." Iden's eyes narrowed. "Do you seek another foe, Executor? One you can defeat?"

"You doubt me?"

"The terrans and zerg are at what passes for peace with us, and lesser races are not so bold as to attack us. So, Templar, would you relish battle once more?"

"I relish none of this."

"And yet here you stand."

"I stand here…" Selendis began, glancing at both centurions, "because I owe it to them. Because I have to see them for myself."

"Indeed." Iden gestured to the first of the cell doors. "Then behold what the Fallen One wrought. Or rather, those who did not go unmarred by his touch."

Selendis took a step forward, bringing her face to the kh'klar viewing port – as hard as diamond, as clear as glass. Even so, she recoiled as the… _thing_ slammed against the door, glaring at her. Pounding at it. Intending to do her harm, and harm to those around her.

"At ease, Executor," Iden said. "It can't get to you."

Selendis ignored the jibe, and met the pitiful thing before her. It was unmistakably protoss. Its skin was black, with red crystalline protrusions, and its eyes glowed an unhealthy, pale amber. If she had to guess, it was male, but there was no avoiding the issue – the protoss before her was an _it_. Not male, not Khalai, just a beast.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She had been freed from Amon's thrall, as had so many others. She, at least, had soldiered on, past the Khala's end. But the Golden Armada had been bathed in Void energies, to the extent that some of its ships had been altered. But the protoss on those ships, they had suffered more than anyone. They had not severed themselves from the Khala – for them, the Void had already done that. When the Daelaam found them, in the bowels of their floating warships, they had attacked their kindred on sight. They had been subdued, and brought here, to the Sanctum. Given what aid they could, before it was realized that they were beyond saving. Khalai, Nerazim, Tal'darim, Purifier, none could offer them solace. Only the dignity of existence, and the hope that one day, they might be saved.

Selendis knew she could have been among them. Was it luck, she wondered, that she had only been corrupted in mind, and not in body? Or did Amon have reason for her salvation? She doubted it, but still, she couldn't pretend to fathom the intentions of a xel'naga. Their race was gone, their last child was gone, and she would not mourn either. Perhaps the xel'naga were their fathers, but they had been poor parents. And this creature before her was testament to how they could destroy just as easily as they could create.

She shivered again, as Iden rested a hand on her shoulder. "You should not blame yourself," he said.

"I didn't ask for your pity."

"Ask? No, you didn't. But I give it to you nonetheless."

"Then…" Selendis trailed off. "Then I thank you, Nerazim. And…I would prefer your continued presence."

"You intend to see others?"

"As many as my eyes and soul can bear. These…these are still my people. _Our_ people. I will give them the dignity of my sight, so that they may know they are not forgotten. Khalai, Daelaam, I will not forget those I led into battle, whether it be under the Daelaam's flag or Amon's. I will see them, so that if battle is joined once more, they too, are what I will fight for."

Iden remained silent. Her mind did as well. The protoss before her kept hammering at the door wordlessly. She doubted it…no, _he_ …could hear her. But nonetheless, in a telepathic burst, she gave him word.

 _Und lara khar. Anht zagatir nas_

And hoped beyond all hope that somehow, he could hear her.

That they all could.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So, per the Amon carrier skins, we see that the Void can alter not only ships, but through the unit portrait, protoss as well. Suppose I have to ask why when the protoss entered the Void to confront Amon they were able to withstand its energies, but maybe they weren't in there long enough? Or something? Eh, whatever._

 _Actually, the portrait does raise an interesting possibility that I saw someone else raise online, namely the possibility of Khalai protoss remaining adversely affected by Void energies - clearly not all the Khalai, but some. I didn't agree with the suggestion that this was laying the foundations for a fifth kindred, but anyway, drabbled this up._


End file.
